Little Short Stories
by Yanvi
Summary: 30 title challenge. Short stories of Kaka/yama, rather than my usual Yamakaka


Author's note

Inspired by a discussion group on the "30 title challenge" and this is my interpretation. I will update as soon as I can, see you.

Reviews please.

Yanvi

Short Stories No. 1

Watching scary movies together at night

It was around the time when Tenzo just joined the ANBU, from the Ne, to the Ru-han, which was leaded by Kakashi. Even though Kakashi was no longer staying at the Hatake house, that his family used to stayed, but as there was no common room in the quarter that his team was staying, he agreed to let his team to use the living room in his old house as a communal area.

As always, after a long, hard mission, the team gathered in the Hatake living room, even though it has just passed midnight. The team gathered in front of the TV, loading the scary movie dvd that they borrowed before they set out for mission. It was Tenzo's choice as he wanted to watch that particular movie from the far East for a long time, and that, luckily for him, or unlucky for the team, he won in a gamble and hence this was the prize.

No matter how much some of the team members disliked scary movies, they stared at the flat screen nonetheless, watching the long hair brunette brushing her long black hair, while staring the little girl behind the woman. Younger members were coving their faces with their hands, perking through the gaps between their fingers. Kakashi, as host, simply looked amused as he observed his team while smoking his shisha pipe that he bought from the Mizu no Kuni, at the engawa, enjoying the autumn breeze.

"Tenzo, your leaves," one member complained, as the leaves blocked his sight.

"Gomen," said the mokuton user, "Kinoto-senpai used to say that too…"

Mentioning Kinoto, Kakashi felt anger brewed in his heart. Although they have not reveal their relationship to the rest of the team, as delicate as ANBU members, especially the team that Kakashi himself lead, not many secret could be conceal, their relationship was more or less open, or at least, put it that way, his team would have sense that there were some form of emotions swirling between their taicho and the latest addition. He placed his pipe down, as he approached the mokuton user in silent, while the said boy was focusing on the young girl, called Sadako, also approached her audience, by climbing up the old, torn well.

While hiding his face from his wooden mask shaped- palm, Tenzo was telling his teammates his days in Ne, watching scary movies with Kinoto. His tone could not hide his admiration and respect to his ex-senpai, and a hint of sadness that they would no longer work as a team. After all, spending a month in the ANBU, he knew that there was always tension between the two undercover force and there would not be much peace as he used to believe.

When the name "Kinoto" was mentioned the tenth time, Kakashi could not resist his urge, but to hug from the back, seal the young kohai's soft subtle lips with his own, taking the syllables down, refusing to hear those from the lips that he obsessed. The rest of the team were stunned, amused and somehow upset that their taicho ignored their presence.

One of the female member then looked for travel scrolls from her pocket, so that they could transfer both the tv and themselves out of sight, but stopped, along with the team, who was looking at the tv with their mouth opened in horror.

The young girl, Sadako was upset that she was ignored, and attempted to climb out of the screen. Fingers were out and then so did her pale, greyish arms. "Hey, you," she called.

As Tenzo was grasping for breath, Kakashi pulled his eye patch up, revealing his crimson sharigan. He stared at the pale hands severely with his left eyes, forcing Sadako to retreat. His fierce was as remarkable as the Yondaime Hokage, and the team admired, "the protégé is as good as his master." Yet, when he lower his head, his sights were soften, making the girls' heart melted.

The Copy-nin sighed softly, as he grabbed his kohai and dashed out of the room swiftly. He did not want to reveal their relationship like this, making such a sceen. However, he could not hold himself back. He lowered his kohai in his bed, watching the crimson creeping up the kohai's face, as the latter noticed where he was now. He grinned and leaned forward, capturing the slight swallow lips. It has been a month since they were first joined as one, maybe it's time for him to make love to his kohai again.


End file.
